


As always

by RedQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: e·ter·nal : lasting or existing forever; without end or beginning.





	As always

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Kakagai week 2017: combat + future.


End file.
